Bright Lights And Starry Nights - NikaVanna Oneshot
by Auroriaz
Summary: Just a short fluffy oneshot of yet another non-existent Vocaloid pairing I ship. Primarily Sonika/Avanna, onesided Yohioloid/Avanna. A short "test" to get the feel of writing again back.


**Just another experiment, trying to get back into writing I suppose. Yet another unheard of ship I happen to ship. I'm not sure if anyone else does, but, well, here's something to add to the obscure fanfics out there. Just a short cute oneshot. Onesided Yohioloid/Avanna.**

Bright Lights And Starry Nights

She sighed slowly, the wind gently tousling her medium length dark brown locks.  
It was at this time of day, when the sun was setting in the sky, painting it with warm shades and hues of colors, that she would sit and ponder; contemplating  
her life. Often the same topics came up each evening, some personal, others not-so. For the moment, one thing in particular was running through her head, the words stuck on repeat. 'How did things turn out this way for us?'  
They had just been friends in the beginning, comrades whose reasons for existing was to sing. They could not possibly be more different. They were both night owls, but their ideas of fun were as different as the day was from the night. Her significant other liked to go out and "rave" all night until the early morning hours, while she was content with being in a deep and dark forest on her own, as she wasn't afraid of wild animals. She quite loved them, and tried to appreciate all living things. She was a nature lover, while the other loved bright lights and loud music. No, the city was no place for Avanna. She only returned when she was called, or to record something.

She sighed out again, her breath appearing in the cold night air. Focusing her eyes, she could see the last rays of the sun fading away slowly beyond the horizon.  
Had she been out there that long? She didn't have any way to tell time, except the sky of course. Once she got swept away in her thoughts, it was quite easy to just sit and think for hours, as she rarely had any interruptions. She would stay out until stars lit up the entire sky (except of course, in times of bad weather...only then would she be forced to stay indoors, and gaze out her bedroom window). Sometimes, her fellow Engloids would worry when she took her time in returning to the building they all shared. When she stayed out for too long, someone, usually Oliver or Yohioloid would find her, and coax her into returning home.  
"Still at it huh?" An all-too-familiar voice said in amusement from behind the Celtic female.  
"At what?" Avanna asked aloud, turning her head up to look at the faint outline of the moon behind a cloud.  
"You know, what you do." The voice replied coming closer. The other figure wrapped their arms around the brunette girl's waist, letting out a sigh of exhausion.  
"What's with you? You sound as though you have been running for a long time..." Avanna commented, turning around the face the other.  
"Yeah, yeah. I ran all the way here. Gotta get more exercise and all."  
"You mean all that dancing...and...whatever else you do at your big city shindigs, isn't enough for you Nika?" The green-haired female shook her head with enthusiasm, though it was slightly drained, and not as powerful as it usually was.  
"Nah...whoa! Wait a sec here..."whatever else I do"? Such as what? You don't think I'm messing around, right? I mean, sure...I have a drink here and there, and I've experimented with various, uh, experiments, but there's no horsing around on my part! I'm only a little hard-core!" Sonika replied perkily, getting some of her energy back.

"I have complete faith in you...that's just something I said, since I have absolutely no clue as to what goes on at those events."  
"Well, maybe you could find out first-hand! Whaddaya say Vanna? You wanna come with me to one of my so-called shindigs?" The tall green-haired female burst into laughter at that moment. "Hahaha! I made a rhyme!" Avanna shook her head faintly, with a half-smile. She must have had a few drinks this particular night, as her girlfriend was not usually that giddy and giggly...cheerful and upbeat, but not exceedingly so.  
"I must decline; you know that such activities are not my cup of tea. The city isn't really the place for me." Sonika started giggling again, slapping her knee.  
"Teeheehee...you made a rhyme too!" She said through her giggles.  
"How bout that?"

"But seriously Nika. You know I much prefer the country, the peace and quiet of it all. That's just one of our many differences I suppose. We would be like a fish out of the water if we were to switch places, even just for five minutes."  
"Huh...yeah, probably. I can't stand to sit still for too long; I gotta get moving!" The other Engloid said, and began jumping up and down a little, her long ponytail bouncing up and down.  
"Come on Nika! Wake up girl! You still have the whole night ahead of yourself!" She told herself.  
"Whole night you say? May I ask what plans you've made for yourself?" Avanna questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly.  
"Well, before you make any assumptions you may have of your own Vanna, let me just say this first: I, being the great, kick-ass, sweet and loving and all that good stuff girlfriend that I am, have decided to spend the rest of my night hanging with you! SO there! Whaddaya say to THAT!?" She asked proudly, folding her arms across her chest.  
"...O-oh! A-a-are you sure about that? Because...well...you know what I do out here...it's nowhere near as exciting as what you do. It's mostly likely going to be boring for you...you should think it through before making statements like that!" Avanna stammered, turning back towards the sky. Yes, one of her chief worries about being in a relationship with someone who likes having such an active and interestingly diverse life like Sonika was that said female would get bored of her.  
Because most people would not like to sit in the same spot for hours doing what would appear to the common eyes to be staring into nothingness.

"Yeah, duh! Of course! I'm a girl of her word. I don't make up shit and then disappear into the night! That's-" Cue Sonika laughing it up again.  
"My god! I can't stop with the rhymes!" Avanna was about to exit the hilly area she had been sitting in for the past two hours, when Sonika, stumbling a little, hopped after her on one foot.  
"Whoa, hey, wait up! Let me just pull myself together first!" She protested, waving her arms frantically.  
"No but, in all seriousness...I think I should spend more time with you. I only see you in the morning, early afternoon, and sometimes at night-"  
"When you stumble in at 3 in the morning? That's really disturbing of my sleep, you know." Avanna said with another sigh.  
They just stood there for a moment, letting the wind toss their locks around in the cool evening breeze.  
"...You mad or something?" Sonika asked awkwardly, running a hand through her long green bangs.  
"No, no...it's just a little distracting when you come home late...I think you wake everything in the house when you do, to be honest."  
"Well, I can't always help that. But I see what you mean. I guess if the tables were turned, I wouldn't like that either.."

"Right then! It's only 10 to 9...whaddaya wanna do Vanna?" Once more, she began to giggle, but she kept then to herself.  
"I'm gonna say that more often, if you don't mind!" She added before Avanna could respond.  
"That's fine...you already know what I'll be doing."  
"Actually...no I don't. You've already sat here for who-the-heck-knows-how-long...now what?"  
"I'm going for a stroll in those woods." She replied, pointing towards a large grove of dark trees in the nearby distance.  
"Hm. Ain't it kinda dark over there? Don't you need a light or someth-" She was cut off by the sight of a flashlight in the other girl's right hand.  
"Right. Never mind."  
"Even if I lacked a light, if I had you with me, it would be like having a walking, talking nightlight!" Avanna joked, taking note of the greenette's many glowsticks and fluorescent accessories that adorned her attire.  
"Heheheh...maybe. Ah hell, why not? I've got no plans as it is. I'll join you." She said brightly, slinging an arm around the Celtic female, and following her lead towards the group of trees...

...

"...So then, I said to him "I'll say whatever the fuck I want when I want!" That seemed to shut him up. My god...I mean, come on. Some of the people who show up at these events...just to criticize our way of living. That's a little extreme! What if we went to their place of happiness and started badgering them? For fuck's sake..." Sonika continued on with her rant. Avanna sighed, shaking her head for the countless time. Whenever her girlfriend was "pissed off" about something, it was usually about the same things ("overly-religious types", "prudes"; according to her, people who didn't know how to have fun); over and over again.  
But, on the brighter side of things, at least they were spending time together, just the two of them. If only Nika would take a breather though...she could be a real motor-mouth. Not unlike her sister Gumi...

"Hey, am I tiring you?" She asked her, her hands on her hips. Was she annoyed?  
"No...I'm used to your chatty nature."  
"Hey, if this is a problem for you, I can clam up, you know! I'll just turn on my music or something if you want silence!" She suggested, slipping her headphones that were previously around her neck on her head. They were often mistaken for an accessory, as they were color-coordinated with the rest of her outfit (the colors she wore most frequently were shades of green and yellow).  
"Er, well, that's not-" Cue loud upbeat, energetic music pulsing from Sonika's headphones; she began bobbing her head to the beat.  
"-Really necessary." She finished a second too late; shaking her head, she walked ahead of the other Vocaloid a few paces, trying to get away from the noise...  
"Hey, wait for me!" The green girl hollered, dashing after Avanna.

...

The two girls soon found themselves in the middle of a clearing in the woods. There was a smooth boulder in its center. Avanna strolled over to it, and sat down on it, basking in the glow of the moon's light.  
Sonika had fallen back again, as she was too in tune with her "beats". She grooved her way into the clearing, but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted the Celtic vocaloid. 'My gods, she's gorgeous! Well wait! I know that!' She thought, gazing at her from a distance, slowing taking her headphones off her head.  
"Hm?" The brunette asked, tilting her head to one side slightly.  
"Er, wha? Nope, nope, nope..." The greenette mumbled, bounding over to her. Avanna raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the other's actions.  
They sat in slightly awkward silence for a few minutes, gazing up at the moon shining between the talls trees that surrounded them.

"You know...your music is still on." Avanna said observantly, startling the other female.  
"Huhwhat? It is? That loud huh?"  
"I worry about your hearing sometimes." She added, not meeting the other Engloid's gaze.  
"Ahuh..."

"Nika?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think we need to talk."  
'Uh oh. The most dreaded four words...' Sonika thought, shifting a little uncomfortablely.  
"Erm...alrighty then. I guess you have some things to get off your chest huh? K, I'll sit hear and...uh, you know! Hear you out! D-d-don't mind me!" She finished a little nervously. 'Come on silly...you're acting like she's gonna split up with you! But what if she does?' She soon spaced out without even realizing it.  
"...And that is just what I am talking about! You have some real listening issues, do you know that?" Avanna was saying, cutting into the other's train of thoughts.  
"...W-w-well so do you! You're always spacing out out here, aren't you?"  
"-On my own! When someone is talking to me, I give them my undivided attention!" Avanna huffed a little, turning away from her.  
'Huh...She doesn't usually raise her voice at anyone!' Sonika thought, taking note of this. They were silent once more.

"...Are you cross with me?" The green-haired girl questioned uncertainly, sitting a few feet away from her.  
Avanna let out a slow and heavy sigh, her breath appearing in the chilly night's air.  
"No...well...maybe a little. I just feel as though we don't seem to spend that much time together. I feel as though you are out in the city, doing...what you do."  
"And you think I am doing these things too often?" The brown-haired girl nodded slowly, still not meeting her gaze.  
"Well...you may have a point there. I guess I do stay out too late sometimes!" Sonika admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.  
"I often wonder what you are up to when you stay out so late..." Avanna added, absentmindedly, crossing her legs.  
"...Eh? Like what? Ya think I'm sleeping around or something? Not even if I got drunk enough! Seriously! I don't do that sort of thing Vanna!" She promised.  
"I suppose you are right. Sorry I doubted you."  
"No worries...I shouldn't stay out so late. You're right. I need to get more shut-eye anyways. I think my energy is depleted big time! Tell ya what. I'll turn in sooner from now on. I'm gonna come home an hour or so earlier from now on, so I can spend some quality time with you before I crash! How does that sound?"  
She asked, grinning widely, slinging an arm around the other female. Her emerald eyes had some of its luster return.  
Avanna couldn't help, but crack a small smile at the other's actions.  
"If you can keep it, I would greatly appreciate it." She said simply, turning to meet her gaze, their gemlike eyes meeting at last.  
"Yeah! I'll give it a shot! I'll have to re-adjust though, so bare with me, k?"  
Before the other could respond, she nodded solemnly. "Good. Glad we agree on that."  
Avanna rolled her sapphire eyes a little when the other wasn't looking...

"Nice night huh?"  
"I'm surprised you noticed." The brunette said casually.  
"Oh what does that mean? You think just cause I'm in the city almost every night doing...what I do, that I don't notice the little things?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact." Avanna smiled coyly while the other female picked her jaw off the ground, pulling herself together.  
"Oh, why? Even YOU doubt me! How COULD you?" The greenette asked, in mock-horror.  
They laughed a little, the previously tense atmosphere fading.  
"Ok, ok. Ya got me. I don't always notice...er, STUFF. But I do now and here. Kinda hard to miss, you know?"  
"I suppose. I know you! Of course I was on the money about that!"  
"Yeah, yeah..."

"Hey, I'm kinda wondering...but...where did all this stuff come from? I mean, is it something you've planned on asking for a while? Or did it just pop into your head one day?" Sonika asked curiously, her green eyes narrowing a little like a cat's would.  
"Well...you really want to know?" Avanna asked, shifting a little anxiously.  
"Yeah. If you don't mind. I think you owe me something."  
"Well alright...I suppose you deserve that much. Well...I guess it is the latter. It's been on my mind, for certain, but I never dwelled on it. But...you know, it was actually...um, Hio that put the idea in my mind, and got me thinking about it-"  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa...back up there sister! YOHIO was the one who put that idea in your head? And why, if I may ask, did he care enough to say a word?" Sonika asked suspiciously.  
"Well...are you sure about this?"  
"Oh yes...completely." Sonika said firmly, crossing her arms. She could be very intimidating at times...  
'Such as now.' Avanna thought to herself.  
"Ok, ok. It's not really a big deal though. I was sitting out on that hill as usual; it had gotten late, and as usual, he came to let me know of the time. He sat with me for a little while-"

"How long?"

"What? I don't know! I don't keep a watch remember? 10 minutes perhaps?"

"-Right." The greenette muttered to herself. Avanna sighed for the countless time. This wasn't going to be easy to say...  
"...So you just happened to come up in the conversation. And he started to get a little nosy I suppose. Asking about us, how we were..."  
"And?"  
"And...well, long story short...he was concerned about my happiness. He...confessed."  
"He wha? CONFESSED? What gives him the right to confess when you are in a relationship?" Sonika asked, growling a little, hitting the rock with her fist.  
"OW! That smarts! Ugh..." She groaned, cradling her possibly fractured fist in her other hand.  
"You better get that looked at." Avanna whispered.  
"Yeah..."  
"Nika, you have no need to be jealous! I turned him down! He took it a little harshly though...but what matters is that I chose you!"

"...Really? Even though you could do much better than a doofus like me?" She asked, still holding her fist.  
"Since when do you think that? You're always praising yourself, aren't you?" The brunette pointed out.  
"Well, yeah. But, ya know...I am kinda dumb sometimes...Ooooo..." She groaned out again.  
"...I've noticed, believe me. But despite your many idiosyncrasies...I enjoy being with you...when I can be." She said softly, leaning against the tall raver.  
"Well...that's a huge ego-boost right there! Then I really have to make it up to you, don't I, eh Vanna?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
"Why don't you try coming home sooner first?" Avanna said in slight exasperation.  
"Alright...I'll even try to spend more time with you out here-MINUS headphones!" She said pointedly, raising a finger.  
"BUT...you have to come to some of my events with me. Ya owe me...we gotta have 50/50 here." Nika continued slyly. Avanna sighed.  
"But you know I don't like large crowds...well...you DO have a point there. Let me think about this, alright? I'll give you my answer tomorrow, ok?"  
"Yeah...can do! But seriously...you must like me a lot, to choose me over Yohio...I mean, come on! He's good-looking...for a dude, I mean. He's sensative, caring, sweet, all that mushy gushy shiit girls usually look for in a guy."  
"That he is. But I didn't have feelings like that for him. He could have any girl he wanted that wasn't gay or taken."  
"And you happen to be both, right?"  
"Perhaps." The Celtic girl smirked slightly, leaning up to kiss the greenette's cheek. She then laid her hand on top of Sonika's, which was still covering her possibly broken left hand.

"Let's get back...it's getting late." Avanna stated, pulling the other up slowly with her.  
"Hey, how'd you know that? You don't have a watch buddy! I do!"  
"I can usually guess within a few hours by looking at the moon. Besides, I'm getting tired..." She stated once more, and started to walk out of the clearing.  
"Oh really now?! Ok, try me! What time is it now?" Nika asked, dashing after her, holding her watch up so she could see the time...  
Unfortunately, she neglected to watch where she was going, and rammed right into a firm oak tree, with a loud SLAM.  
Avanna stopped in her tracks, turning around in shock.  
"Nika? Are you alright?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the klutzy Engloid, steadying her as she stumbled slightly.  
"Ohhhh...the world is spinning..." She groaned, resting a hand on said tree to steady herself some more.  
"You really need to pay attention more...It's not only rude in some cases, but dangerous! You are lucky that was no monkey tree, do you know that?"  
"Yeah...otherwise, I'd look like a green porcupine, or something!" Sonika laughed goofily.  
"Come on, I'll lead the way from now on." Avanna announced, leading the other girl back out of the woods.

...

"You need to lie down I think..." She added as they exited the woods.  
"That'll be nice...hey, I almost forgot! What time is it? That's why I slammed into the tree, ya know!"  
The brunette turned to look at her in mild shock.  
"THAT's why you walked into that tree? Because you were looking at the moon?"  
"No! Because I was looking at my watch-to see what time it was!" She replied brightly. Avanna would have face-palmed at that moment, had both her hands not been busy at that moment, guiding the still dizzy greenette.  
She may have had her hands full with this one, but she didn't mind it over all...she would gladly be her guide, whenever..and perhaps wherever she needed her. Even when she refused assistance, being the stubborn mule she was.  
She stopped for a moment to gaze at the sky once more. The city was bright like tonight for sure...though there were more lights; artificial...not natural like the stars...but perhaps she was being judgmental...maybe she could find peace in the city after all? That was certainly something to think about. This world of her's here...was something that Sonika would have to adjust to, being out in the open, quiet and crowd-less.  
In turn, Avanna would have to give her 50 percent as well. She would occasionally have to trade peaceful starry skies for the bright neon lights of the city.  
If they wanted this to work.  
"Hey...I'm dying here, you know! I'm not the only one who spaces out after all, right?" The greenette hollering from beside her.  
Avanna laughed lightly.  
"My apologies. You have a point there." The brunette replied, starting up her slow stride again, leaving the starry night sky behind her for another night...


End file.
